duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cost
Cost has 2 meanings in Duel Masters. Details It refers to the following; *1) Characteristic: The Mana Cost that appears on the upper left corner of the Card Frame. It is referred to as cost in the text. *2) The processing and payment necessary for certain cards. It refers not only to the mana cost, but any other Additional Costs included in the effect of the ability. Explanation of 1 In the case of a card in your deck, you may play the card by paying for its Mana Cost in mana during the Main Step. In the case of a card that starts in your hyperspatial zone, instead of paying mana, you put them into the battle zone by the effect of cards such as Hyperspatial spells. These cards refer to the cost of the card which is known as the Psychic Cost (officially Hyperspatial Cost). While they are used and described differently, in the text field of a card, they are both collectively expressed as "Cost". Explanation of 2 In the effect clause of the ability, it is written as "If you do A, do B". If you can't do the A condition, you can't do the B effect. For example, if you attack with Bolmeteus Musha Dragon but not put any of your shields into your graveyard, you can't destroy any of your opponents creatures. However, in the case of Volcanic Arrows, "Choose one of your shields and put it into your graveyard." is written as part of a secondary effect, and not as a condition for the first ability. Therefore, it's not treated as a cost and you may remove a creature even if you don't have a shield to remove. Rules of Cost *In the case of "If C, do D" represented by the "If you do, EFFECT", it is possible to pay the cost assuming that the "If you do" condition was paid. However, if there was even one card corresponding to "C", you won't have paid the cost if you don't use it. For example) If you summon Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery", even if you destroy no other creatures, you are still able to reanimate any Demon Commands from your graveyard. If you had any other creatures, you must destroy them in order to reanimate. *The cost is paid even if other events occur such as the cost being increased or decreased, or replaced with a Continuous Effect such as a Substitution Effect. For example, if you destroy Aqua Soldier with Dark Soul Creation, it will return to your hand, but as the Destroy cost was paid, you can draw 3 cards. *When referring to the cost paid by an effect, it isn't possible to refer to the substituted cost. However, if the cost is paid for by destruction, even if the destruction is replaced, it can be counted for abilities that include "for each creature destroyed in this way". For example, if the destruction is replaced with the ability of Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality when destroyed by Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman, you can put out a Psychic Creature. Other *There are various effects that can refer to the total cost of the card that is paid, including Mana Cost, Cost Reduction, Additional Cost, Alternative Cost and Cost Increase. *The cost for using an Activated Ability is called the Activation Cost. Rulings Category:Gameplay